La Emperatriz del Fuego
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【PAUSA TEMPORAL】Atados de manos y piernas, Toph y Zuko son obligados a comprometerse en un matrimonio arreglado para unir a las naciones Tierra y Fuego. Ellos han decidido aceptar su destino, pero no todo es tan sencillo, pues una cosa era ser amigos y otra muy distinta era jugar a ser amantes sólo para cumplir un pacto.
1. REALEZA Y NOBLEZA -1- Tierra Árida

_Long-Fic_

* * *

**La Emperatriz del Fuego**

―Toph & Zuko―

_Atados de manos y piernas, Toph y Zuko son obligados a comprometerse en un matrimonio arreglado para unir a las naciones Tierra y Fuego. Ellos han decidido aceptar su destino pero no todo es tan sencillo, pues una cosa era ser amigos y otra muy distinta era jugar a ser amantes sólo para cumplir un pacto._

**D**isclaimer:

AVATAR, la leyenda de Aang © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

_Emperatriz del Fuego_ © Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje soez. | Quizás un poco de OOC. | Semi-universo alterno.

**N**otas 2019):

_Hace demasiado tiempo que terminé de ver la serie y creo que hay cosas que no voy a tomar en consideración. Perdón por eso jaja._

_Obviamente hay muchos detalles con respecto a esta gran historia que es Avatar que no tomaré en consideración; empezando por la presencia de la pareja Toko. También quisiera aclararles que una gran parte de lo que leerán a continuación, aunque se ubica en su universo más no se alineará exactamente a la trama (por si ven algo que no cuadre bien)._

_Francamente esta pareja, aunque no sea canon, es una de mis favoritas de esta serie. Ojalá al resto de los fans de ella también les sea de agrado._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

**PARTE 1**

**:::** REALEZA & NOBLEZA **:::**

* * *

•

* * *

1

: — :

Tierra Árida

* * *

Ante la noticia que acababan de escuchar, el Avatar Aang y su esposa Katara, quien estaba embarazada de 6 meses, simultáneamente abrieron sus bocas en grandes O. Sokka por su lado junto a su prometida, Suki, no pudieron evitar las muecas de sorpresa que aparecieron en sus caras. Por su parte, los otros dos miembros del equipo Avatar, se mantuvieron callados esperando alguna reacción por parte de sus amigos.

―Disculpen… pero… ¿podrían repetir eso? ―musitó anonadado, el joven del bumerang.

―¿Acaso no fui clara? ―preguntó Toph cruzándose de brazos―. Chispitas y yo vamos a casarnos. Necesitamos que Pies Ligeros esté presente y _bendiga _la unión frente a todo el mundo. ¿Qué les parece?

Con una cara que decía en silencio que prefería morir, el actual Señor del Fuego, permanecía sentado al lado de la maestra tierra más habilidosa, joven y temperamental de la historia, desde la antigua Avatar Kyoshi. Él no contradijo de ningún modo, nada de lo que ella dijo.

Tan estupefacta como el resto, Katara miró a su ex enemigo del fuego.

―No pueden culparnos por sorprendernos.

―No es necesario, Princesita ―respondió Toph de nuevo―. Escuchen, resulta que, a pesar del tiempo, nuestras respectivas naciones aún tienen muchos pobladores escépticos a los cuales apaciguar de algún modo ―hizo comillas en el aire.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Katara.

—_Apaciguar. _¿Te refieres a aquellos grupos de gente que aún están en contra de la unificación de las Cuatro Naciones? —intervino Suki.

—Más específicamente, la integración de la Nación del Fuego al resto —habló Zuko, un poco taciturno—. Como todos sabemos, eso no es algo que no viésemos venir.

—Algo escuché al respecto —meditó Aang—, todavía hay personas muy heridas tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Exactamente, Pies Ligeros. Pero, hablamos sobre todo del Reino Tierra. En Ba Sing Se, por ejemplo, se concentra uno de los grupos más grandes de odio hacia la Nación del Fuego, y todo lo que se le relacione.

Hubo una leve pausa.

—Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil el cambio posterior a la guerra. A pesar de que ya han pasado casi 7 años desde la victoria de Aang, cien años de terror, muerte, esclavitud y robo no se perdonan fácilmente —habló Sokka con seriedad—. Además, no ayuda mucho que por parte de la Nación del Fuego aun haya muchos que creen que las otras naciones no valen nada.

—El camino no es sencillo —le dijo Zuko; un poco ofendido—, intentar cambiar a un gigantesco grupo de personas que han crecido con ideas sobre conquistar a los otros por la fuerza, y una historia tan torcida donde a los monstruos se les llama "héroes" —suspiró cansado—, se va a necesitar de mucho más tiempo y paciencia para lograr que todo vuelva a hacer como antes de…

—¿De qué tú bisabuelo se volviese loco de poder? —inquirió Katara.

—Sí, y antes de que matara a mi otro bisabuelo.

Al equipo aun le parecía vertiginoso que Zuko no solo tuviese como bisabuelo al monstro que comenzó la guerra, sino también al Avatar Roku.

―Volviendo al tema. Resulta que, gracias a la Orden del Loto Blanco; quienes actuaron como intermediarios, entre el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Hace poco, ambas naciones han decidido reunir a sus respectivos consejeros de ancianos y llegar, todos juntos, a una solución de modo que, poco a poco, los resentimientos vayan quedando atrás, lo más pronto posible.

—Suena a locura —comentó Sokka, luego miró a Zuko—. ¿En serio les diste el poder de elegir lo que pasaría? ¿Y qué dice el Rey Tierra, al final eso involucra a su reino?

—No les di el poder de nada —espetó Zuko—, les di el permiso de sugerir y escuchar sugerencias con respecto a ese tema. Solo ese tema. En cuanto al Rey Tierra, no puedo hablar por él, pero por lo que sé gracias a mi tío, el hombre también es alguien muy ocupado. Yo estoy aquí, pero tengo mucho que hacer en mi propio reino.

—¿Entonces? ¿Les comprometieron y tú lo aceptaste así cómo así? —le preguntó Sokka a Zuko.

Aang se mantenía callado, pero pasaba sus ojos de un amigo al otro, oyendo atento cada palabra.

—Es fácil criticar —masculló Zuko con entero desacuerdo.

—Resulta que… como dijo Chispitas, el asunto es más complicado de lo que parece. Luego de su última reunión, ambos consejos de ancianos se han encargado de vociferar a los vientos que, una unión _más fuerte _que cualquier guerra antes ocurrida se iba a suscitar.

—¿Sin antes consultarles nada a ustedes dos? —Suki se vio indignada.

—Así es —Zuko asintió con la cabeza—, porque se supone que esto va a _unificar _a las naciones de la tierra y el fuego.

—No me digas que funcionó —Sokka se quedó con la boca abierta.

—En pocos días, luego de ese anuncio, tanto en el Reino Tierra como en la Nación del Fuego, la gente estúpida llegó a la conclusión de que hablaban de un matrimonio entre nosotros dos ―señaló a Zuko y a ella misma repetidas veces con los dedos―. Ya saben, _la tierra y el fuego del Equipo Avatar_ —hizo un gesto de fastidio—. Por lo que, a los ancianos de ambos bandos, se les hizo fácil darlo por hecho y avisarnos a nosotros después.

—Desde hace un par de semanas, los retractores de ambas naciones han disminuido en números. Más gente del Reino Tierra ha cruzado la frontera a la Nación del Fuego sin problemas, y viceversa —Zuko soltó un resoplido.

―Sólo nos llamaron para decirnos lo que pasaría —continuó Toph algo irritada—. Apenas hace unos días nos enteramos acerca de nuestra futura y muy brillante boda.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Sokka interrumpió exaltado:

―¿Y acaso no se oponen? ―miró a ambos con reproche.

―¿Crees que no lo hicimos? ―preguntó Toph torciendo la boca―. Yo me negué, Chispitas se negó. Pero, para empezar, mis padres dijeron que era una buena oportunidad para dar el primer paso a una reconciliación entre ambas naciones, y el que Chispitas acabase de terminar su relación con Mei, dejando el futuro puesto de _La señora del fuego_, vacío, tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

―No fue mi culpa ―se defendió Zuko.

―No lo fue, pero tampoco es mía si mis padres insisten en que es lo _mejor _para todos.

El Avatar Aang entrecerró sus ojos sobre Zuko, luego sobre Toph, pero se ahorró comentarios.

―¿Y ya? ¿No lucharán por evitar que los usen así? ―inquirió Suki, más calmada que el resto, pero todavía preocupada, cosa que Toph, en silencio, agradeció―. El casamiento no es cualquier cosa, ¿saben qué a las semanas de haberlos unido, esperarán a que les den herederos?

El equipo se quedó en silencio.

―Por supuesto que lo sabemos ―espetó Toph―, pero volvemos a lo mismo. ¿Qué proponen ustedes? Dime, Pies Ligeros, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

—No es como si de esto dependiese una nueva guerra —agregaba Zuko, bastante pensativo—, pero los hechos no mienten. Desde que se hizo _oficial _nuestro compromiso, los números de ataques y manifestaciones en contra de unos y otros, han bajado de modo considerable.

Disponiéndose a romper su silencio, Aang buscó algo en la mirada de Katara, pero por primera vez en sus vidas, esos ojos azules estaban tan confundidos y carentes de soluciones como él.

―Huir no es una opción ―interfirió Zuko con seriedad―. Hablar con los ancianos tampoco, son demasiado obstinados y están convencidos de que esto podría funcionar.

―Cielos, hombre. Literalmente los han agarrado a ambos por los cuellos —bufó Sokka rascándose la cabeza.

Como si estuviese aguantando el deseo de arrojar a la dura cabeza de Sokka una enorme roca, Toph alzó las manos con rendición.

―¿Y bien? ¿Alguna opción?

―Bueno, Aang es el Avatar ―sacó a relucir Katara, chasqueando sus dedos―. ¿Qué tal si él intenta disuadirlos de esa locura?

―No creo que ayude ―meditó Sokka poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Me refiero a lo que dijo Toph. Su objetivo no es la felicidad de estos dos ―señaló a Zuko y Toph―, es calmar a las hordas de _opositores a la paz_ del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Si Aang intenta dialogar diciendo que no deben hacerlo porque ellos dos no se aman, hermanita, adivina qué le dirán.

―Qué hay cosas que el Avatar debe tener en cuenta más allá de sus amistades como la paz mundial, por ejemplo ―masculló Katara, sintiéndose tan enferma como el resto.

―Por donde lo veamos, las cosas empeoran —musitó Suki.

―Sí —suspiró Toph—, empezando por el hecho de que planean ejecutar la boda en tres semanas.

―¡¿Tres?! ―exclamó el equipo al unísono, a excepción de Aang, que solo alzó las cejas hacia arriba.

―Eso es demasiado apresurado ―se quejó Sokka.

―Han hablado mucho de esa famosa unión.

―Llegué a oír algo… pero, nunca se me dijo que algo así se planeaba ―meditó Aang llevándose el nudillo del dedo índice al labio inferior―. Es posible que no quisieran decirme todo porque se trataba de ustedes dos.

Sokka se acarició el cuello.

―No están viendo todo el parámetro.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―quiso saber Zuko.

―¿No lo ven? Tú estuviste en una relación con Mai desde antes de derrocar a tu padre hace años; jamás te hablaron sobre casarte con ella —dijo serio—. Los padres Toph hasta estos días nunca le habían impuesto un matrimonio arreglado. Tú un príncipe y ella parte de la nobleza del Reino Tierra, y los dos son parte del Equipo Avatar. ¿Acaso no les parece… raro? Desde hace ya un tiempo hay escepticismo con la nueva creencia de que las Cuatro Naciones pueden volver a vivir en armonía luego del infierno que nos hizo pasar la Nación del Fuego durante décadas a manos de los bastardos que dominaron ese imperio. No te ofendas ―se pausó viendo a Zuko. Este le resto importancia con un ademán de mano―. ¿Y resulta que su estrategia maestra es unirlos a ustedes? Pueden llamarme loco, si eso quieren ustedes, pero yo creo que aquí hay algo más que una simple unión forzada entre maestros y realezas.

Ya que lo exponía así…

―Muy buena deducción, genio —dijo Toph con un deje de ironía hacia el ingenio de Sokka—. Ahora dime, ¿qué propones para evitar que nos obliguen a decir "hasta que la muerte nos separe" en tres semanas?

Sokka alzó los hombros.

―Ya pensé mucho, les toca a ustedes.

Palmeándose la cara, Katara le dio un zape a su hermano quien se quejó.

―¡Eso dolió!

―No sé por qué el afán de alarmarnos si no tienes nada más que decir. ¡Algo realmente útil!

Por un minuto el grupo de amigos se quedó pensativo.

―¿Y ustedes…? ―musitó Suki―. ¿Qué opinan?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Notas finales, 2020._

_Como dije que haría, voy a remodelar los __capítulos anteriores, y por eso borré los que ya estaban._

_Se le agregaron un par de cosas a la conversación del equipo avatar, espero que les haya gustado._

_Además, como pueden ver, los capítulos ya van a tener nombre jijiji. Y por lo segundo, el__ fic va a dividirse en 3 partes, ¿a qué me refiero? Ya verán 7w7. No se preocupen, las tres se partes se publicarán en este espacio._

_Tengo muchas ideas con esta trama._

_Saludos y hasta pronto._

* * *

**.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DE AUTORA**

**.**

* * *

Francamente, no quería llegar a esto, pero... dado a que, cuando les pedí con toda mi humildad que **por favor **no pusieran el fic en follow sin antes regalarme (¡por lo menos!) un comentario, por muy breve que fuese...

Aproximadamente 5 personas, se pasaron por el culo mis palabras en estos pocos días...

En ese entonces, el número de follows era poco más de 60 personas, ahora son casi 70. Son casi 40 reviews y de esos, la mayoría son de tipo "_para cuándo el siguiente?/publica pronto/etc._". Y eso, mis amigos, duele un montón, porque una como ficker se esfuerza y para que sean muy pocas las personas que valoren el esfuerzo... no... no se vale.

Sólo por esas **poquísimas **personas que me han apoyado, he decidido **no borrar el fic**.

Pero, sí me lo pensé.

En fin, sin más que decir...

Damas y caballeros, les presento a:

**Metas de reviews: **Reviews x Capítulo.

* * *

**.**

**5 reviews - X - el capítulo 2.**

**.**

* * *

Desde que publiqué este fic, han sido varios los comentarios que me preguntan o me piden _conti_ rápida. Bueno, para que ya paren de sufrir y **me dejen en paz **con ese tema, a partir de ahora, la respuesta a esa duda/necesidad la tienen ustedes en sus deditos.

Y aclaro que esos reviews spam, no contarán XP.

_Vamos, creo que casi 70 personas pueden dar 5 reviews_ :-)

* * *

Por el momento es todo de mi parte.

Saludos a todos y que estén bien. Sobre todo las personitas que saben que me han apoyado mucho y por último, les pido disculpas por hacer esto, ruego porque puedan comprenderme. :'(

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. REALEZA Y NOBLEZA -2- Combustión Interna

PARTE 1

**:::** REALEZA Y NOBLEZA** :::**

* * *

•

* * *

2

: — :

Combustión Interna

* * *

Toph percibió el latir de los corazones de todos sus amigos. Oyó sus respiraciones perfectamente y por ende se pudo hacer una idea de lo que pensaban. El único que no estaba muy claro con respecto a lo que estaba ocurrido era, por supuesto, su buen amigo Chispitas.

―¿Y ustedes…? ―les musitó Suki―. ¿Qué opinan?

―No lo sé ―Toph fue honesta como siempre con sus amigos―, jamás he tenido novio, así que no sé qué esperan que haga con Chispitas —gracias a sus habilidades, Toph pudo percibir cómo Zuko se inestabilizaba con cada palabra que soltaba—. Y desde que escapé de casa para ser la maestra de Pies Ligeros, no me preocupa actuar como una _señorita_ de sociedad. No es como si la idea de ser _reina _me emocione—alzó los hombros.

―¿Alguna vez fuiste una _señorita de sociedad_? ―se burló Sokka siendo golpeado desde abajo por una roca que, luego de cumplir su misión, regresó a la tierra.

El chico se quejó por el dolor.

―Esto es serio ―le espetó Toph―. Hablamos de la vida de Chispitas y la mía. Quieren que sea Pies Ligeros el que _bendiga _la unión, y tú no puedes dejar tus bromas a un lado.

―Cálmate ―pidió Sokka, sobándose el coxis―. ¡Esperen! Creo que ya se me ocurre algo.

Al contrario de todos, que se aliviaron, Katara lo miró escéptica, haciendo un gesto irritado.

―¿No se trata de fingir la muerte de alguno de ellos o sí?

Sokka, sin dejar de sonreír, miró hacia el cielo. Katara suspiró.

―Lo sabía.

―¡Entonces dime qué propones tú!

―Ninguno de los dos ha respondido mi pregunta ―intervino Suki poniendo una mano sobre la de su prometido para hacerlo callar―. Toph, Zuko. ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? Porque, por como yo veo las cosas, ustedes ya han aceptado su destino.

―Se entiende que el todo poderoso _Señor del Fuego_ esté pegado a su nación desde que tomó el liderazgo, y un matrimonio arreglado sólo caiga en un cliché social de la realeza ―Sokka exageró a propósito en su tono de respeto hacia Zuko―, pero, ¿tú qué piensas hacer, Toph? Debo decir que me sorprende que no estés amenazando con matar a quien se atreva a intentar obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

―¿Y acaso no es eso lo que llevo preguntándoles desde hace varios minutos? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Para detener algo así necesito principalmente la negatoria de mis padres… —bufó fastidiada—. ¡Pero ellos están encantados con la idea! ¿Escapar? ¿Creen que no lo he intentado?

―Nadie es capaz de pararte ―no creyéndole media palabra, Sokka chasqueó la lengua.

Toph desvió la mirada, a pesar de ser ciega, no quería que sus amigos viesen sus expresiones faciales como ella presentía las vibraciones de sus corazones.

―La honorable madre de Toph… está enferma ―intervino Zuko en el interrogatorio; tan mareado como todos se sentían―. Las raíces de la flor que crece a los pies de los volcanes ubicados en la Nación del Fuego, al parecer, puede ser el antídoto necesario para salvarla.

―¿Qué oportuno, no? ―masculló Toph, con impotencia―. Mi madre se enferma, su única cura está en la Nación del Fuego y resulta que su _última voluntad _es verme casada con Chispitas por el _bien de nuestra tierra_.

Incapaz de seguir hablando, pues su garganta se estaba resecando, Toph sonrió ácidamente, se levantó y les dio la espalda a todos. Aunque ellos no hablasen, ella sentía su apoyo. Incluso el de Chispitas también, quien se sentía amarrado de pies y manos al igual que ella.

Chispitas y ella pudieron no haber tenido el mejor de los inicios al conocerse ni tampoco aquella vez en la que él intentó hacer la paz con Equipo Avatar y por accidente quemó sus pies. Sin embargo, con el arrepentimiento del, una vez, orgulloso príncipe del Fuego, vino una larga y cómoda amistad que Toph no deseaba que nadie quebrase por meras cuestiones políticas. Por buscar una solución fácil a la diplomacia que, sin duda, ella no estaba dispuesta a entender uniendo su vida a alguien que para empezar sólo consideraba como un amigo.

Entonces su mente volvió al pasado.

Hubo una época en la que Toph permitió que sus padres decidiesen por ella en básicamente todos los aspectos de su vida; hasta que conoció a Aang, Katara y Sokka, Toph no había podido ver que fuera de esos asfixiantes muros construidos por sus progenitores había un mundo dispuesto a quererla por quien era y no por sentir lástima hacia su _incapacidad _visual.

Ella aprendió a ver por sí misma usando sus pies y oídos, notando cosas que a los ojos _normales _de sus amigos eran invisibles. Percibiendo el universo a su modo; moldeándolo a su gusto rebelde.

Lamentablemente, ella, como cualquier roca o metal, no era impenetrable.

―Hubiese pensado que era un truco si tan solo no lo hubiese presenciado desde que inició ―dijo Toph luego de un rato quedándose callada.

Su madre tosiendo sangre sobre una cama… su padre sujetando su mano, intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar… Toph no necesitaba ojos para saber que eso ocurría cada noche desde hace poco tiempo.

Cuando aquello había comenzado, debido a los primeros lapsus de tos, Toph y su padre pensaron que no era más que un simple resfriado. Siguiendo los protocolos, se llamó a un doctor y éste, analizando los síntomas, llegó a esa misma conclusión, sin embargo, de un día para otro, vino la tos incontrolable… más tarde, llegó la sangre. También vino el dolor.

El doctor, ya sin entender qué estaba pasando, se contactó de inmediato con otros colegas alrededor de las ciudades del Reino Tierra, para después, pedir ayuda a las Tribus Agua. Un médico de la Tribu Agua del Norte, dedujo que esa extraña enfermedad, estaba atacando los pulmones, y que quizás, un médico especializado en la Nación del Fuego, podría darles más detalles.

Sin pedirle permiso a su padre antes, quien estaba en contra de meter a _esa gente _a su casa, Toph contactó rápido con Chispitas; con quien se disculpó por molestarlo cuando seguro él estaba hasta la coronilla de tareas, pero éste, haciendo uso de su nobleza, mandó deprisa a los mejores médicos disponibles de su palacio al Reino Tierra. Estos, en alianza con el médico de la familia Bei Fong, le dieron la razón al doctor de la Tribu Agua, pero vinieron con malas noticias: la madre de Toph estaba en una etapa donde las posibilidades de supervivencia eran poco menos del 20%.

Toph no recordaba cuál era el nombre científico de la enfermedad, pero el médico de la familia, les explicó que, en resumidas cuentas, dicha enfermedad se originaba muy extrañamente en personas fuera de la Nación del Fuego (dónde era algo más común) debido a la exposición continua al humo, al principio este padecimiento se manifestaba como una simple tos, luego con ciertas elevaciones en la temperatura corporal lo que hacía que muchos (sobre todo, en las otras 3 naciones) se confundiesen y lo tomasen como una fiebre cualquiera. Lamentablemente, cuando llegaba la tos con sangre y el dolor insostenible en los pulmones, era cuando la enfermedad ya estaba en un punto muy elevado de mortalidad.

El doctor de la familia Bei Fong lo llamó: "_combustión interna_".

A Toph le jodía no poder hacer nada más por su madre, salvo esperar a que su dolor terminase. Los doctores en la Nación del Fuego, eran bastante obstinados, y hasta hoy estaban logrando que su madre no tuviese ataques de tos cada 10 minutos… pero ella era más realista, y sabía que ya no había mucho que se pudiese hacer.

Katara se levantó de su asiento con la ayuda de Suki. Acercándose a Toph, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

―Me gustaría poder ayudar ―musitó cuando Toph cubrió esa mano con la suya.

Toph no iba a decirlo, pero en su desesperación pensó en los poderes curativos de Katara. A tiempo se negó a llamarla dado a que ella estaba en cinta y debía cuidarse a sí misma primero, lo que quería decir que acercarla a una mujer enferma podría perjudicar su propia salud. La _combustión interna _no era contagiosa, según los médicos… pero, Toph no permitiría que Katara y su bebé saliesen perjudicados por culpa suya de algún modo.

―¿Entonces ya es un hecho? ―preguntó seriamente Sokka―, ¿lo harán?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_No recordaba cómo había expuesto la enfermedad de la madre de Toph, y me di cuenta que no la había explicado con más detalles. Sinceramente, no esperaba que sonase como si fuese cáncer de pulmón, pero digamos que ese mal, lo inventé por completo. Si hay por ahí alguien que sepa de enfermedades en los pulmones y quieran instruirme, son bienvenidos jejeje._

_Los cambios en este capítulo no fueron tantos como en el primero, pero espero que les haya gustado. _

_Saludos y hasta pronto._

_Muchas gracias por comentar a:_

**Anabanana**, **Jair937**, **LadySirin**, **Aleja Boss**, **LordAlucard05**, **InsideTheDarknes**, **Dany1505**, **Cheantholier**, **REX RS6**, y **camilo navas**.

* * *

**.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DE AUTORA**

**.**

* * *

Debo admitir que, cuando expuse "la meta de reviews", esperaba que por lo menos una persona con una cuenta guest me mandase ALV, pero eso no pasó. Me sorprendió que hubiesen muchos apoyándome a pesar de que (lo acepto) me manipula mi demonio interno con mucha facilidad, lo que me hace actuar de forma algo inmadura.

¡Pero, pero muy infantil que sea, yo tengo palabra!

Y cuando se cumplió "la meta", me puse en chinga a editar y escribir. Repito, esperaba que todos mis fantasmitas (como en el fandom de Miraculous) me juzgasen e insultasen, pero me equivoqué y lo acepto. Y como muestra de que mi dragón interior volvió a dormirse:

**Volvemos a la** **normalidad**.

Escriba sus reviews si les nace, si no, al menos síganme en Facebook y dénme reacciones o pásenme sus mejores chistes/memes del fandom de Avatar XD.

Les soy honesta, yo no busco biblias llenas de halagos en un review, sólo quiero saber por qué siguen mi fic, qué les gusto o no les gustó. Es importante para mi saberlo, de lo contrario, no subiría mis fics al internet. Y si me tapizan de puro Follow y Favorite, siento que escribo (cosa no muy sencilla) para el aire. :(

¡En fin!

Gracias por no mandarme ALV y ya nos estaremos leyendo.

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. REALEZA Y NOBLEZA -3- Baño de Barro

PARTE 1

**:::** REALEZA Y NOBLEZA **:::**

* * *

•

* * *

3

: — :

Baño de Barro

* * *

―¿Entonces ya es un hecho? ―preguntó Sokka―, ¿lo harán?

Las pulsaciones del corazón de Zuko se alteraron un poco. Él no sabía cómo responder a eso. Zuko estaba muy confundido, y no era para menos. Aun así, Toph giró un poco la cabeza en su dirección esperando a que él respondiese a la pregunta del Capitán Bumerang.

―Sí ―dijo Zuko no tan feliz por estar a 3 semanas de casarse como debería ser.

Nadie ahí podía culparlos por no estar saltando de alegría, ni siquiera los hermanos de la Tribu Agua tenían algo por agregar y animarlos siquiera un poco. Lo único en lo que todos concordaban, era en que no estaban ni un poco de acuerdo con la decisión que se les había impuesto.

Zuko no obligaba a Toph a casarse con él. Toph no obligaba a Zuko a casarse con ella. ¿Y cómo ir hasta la Nación del Fuego a pedirle a una mujer moribunda que se muera sin ver realizada su última voluntad?

―¿Y qué pasaría si tu madre recuperase la salud? ―preguntó Suki tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

―Ya está siendo revisada por los médicos de la Nación del Fuego, en el palacio. Incluso la hemos visto tomando el tónico de la flor con frecuencia ―respondió el señor del fuego sin dejar de ver el suelo―. Pero, sigue sin haber garantías de una pronta recuperación.

Manteniéndose fuerte y firme como una gran montaña inamovible, Toph soltó aire.

―No lo dicen aun, pero los doctores ya creen que es tarde y sus días están contados —dijo sin permitir que su voz se quebrase—. No deja de toser sangre.

La guerrera kyoshi se llevó una mano a la cara después de suspirar.

―Es tan injusto ―musitó―, es increíble que usen así a tu madre, y les obliguen a unir sus vidas como si fuesen animales. U objetos de decoración.

―Eso es precisamente lo que somos. Aunque Chispitas tenga bajo su mando a un ejército entero que moriría por él, nosotros somos sólo un medio para lograr lo que los políticos quieren ―acertó Toph con la tristeza oculta bajo su tono frío de voz―. Por si no lo sabían, la realeza y la nobleza unifican sus fortunas y poderes mediante este tipo de uniones, todo el tiempo ―luego se separó de Katara para girarse y poner una mano sobre el vientre abultado de la maestra agua.

Toph jamás creyó que envidiaría a la Princesita, pero lo hacía.

Katara había encontrado a su _Príncipe_. Al hombre que la cuidaba, que la mimaba, que le aguantaba sus berrinches y estaba ahí cuando necesitaba un soporte emocional. Ella iba a tener una familia porque su corazón se había enamorado.

¡Maldición!, y aunque nadie le dijese nada, ni ella pudiese verlo para creerlo, Pies Ligeros había crecido muy alto en estos años.

Incluso la pequeña y hasta chillante voz de niño que Aang tenía, más en el inicio de su pubertad, se había endurecido hasta alcanzar un tono más grave. Como todo un hombre que cuida de su mujer y primer bebé debía de ser.

Por otro lado, ella… ella ya estaba condenada. Pero, lo último que quería era atraer la lástima de sus amigos. Por eso acudió a Chispitas apenas salieron de aquel salón donde se les habló de su _feliz matrimonio _pactado, para hablar juntos con el poderoso Avatar y explicarle la situación en un inútil intento de pedir una salida más piadosa que no los obligase a unirse de esta manera.

En el fondo sabían que no tenían alternativas favorables. Esos ancianos malditos atrancaron todas las salidas. Usando las dudas de ambos pueblos, las posturas sociales de Zuko y Toph, junto a los padres de ella. Todo eso sólo para cortarles definitivamente todas las cuerdas de escape. Todas las alternativas.

Ella no odiaba a Zuko por esto, tampoco lo culpaba, puesto que no tenía por qué. Ya era una adulta sensata (casi), más relajada y sabia de lo que fue en su niñez. Todos los días se esforzaba por expandir más y más su mente, así como su escasa paciencia. Trataba dejar de actuar como un toro descarriado que no tarda en topar con pared en un pobre intento de huir de los problemas en los que no se requería usar la fuerza bruta. Los cuales, por cierto, eran mucho más peligrosos que los que sí se resolvían a base de golpes.

Un ejemplo muy acertado era este.

Era claro que él tampoco estaba feliz por esta situación. Tan agarrado del cuello como ella lo estaba o quizás era peor ya que su propia gente era la del problema. Mientras Toph apenas era la única hija de una de las familias más poderosas del Reino Tierra, Zuko era el rey de absolutamente toda la Nación del Fuego. Él era el líder, el sabio, el protector, el que debía ver primero por su pueblo que por sí mismo. Y vaya pueblo debía de cuidar, guiar y educar.

Aún había muchas cabezas huecas por ahí, que creían que unificar las Cuatro Naciones era una gran estupidez, y que, la loca de los rayos Azula, debió haber ascendido en el trono en vez de su hermano, el legítimo heredero; un ex desterrado que fue rechazado por su propio padre y marcado de por vida por él antes de lanzar su trasero fuera de casa.

Lo único que Toph sabía era que ese bastardo había marcado a Zuko con una quemadura permanente en su cara, pero no sabía exactamente qué tan grave había sido el daño. Tampoco se sentía con el valor de preguntarle por eso ahora.

Aunque, lo que sus amigos acababan de decirle, le daba un poco de escalofríos. Después de unirlos, en tres semanas, todos en los pueblos tierra y fuego, esperarían que la pareja ya estuviese esperando un heredero. Toph no era tonta ni santurrona, ya sabía cómo se hacían los bebés, y el pensar que para dentro de poco tiempo todos esperasen que intimase con Chispitas… no, era demasiado para ella. Y seguro para él también.

La realeza y la nobleza son así:_ Frías. Distantes. Crueles. _Y más que buscar la felicidad, ambas ramas avariciosas buscaban más dinero.

Por eso, aunque la idea les tomó con la guardia baja, tanto Toph como Zuko no se sintieron especialmente sorprendidos por dicha decisión, tomada sin el consentimiento de alguno de los dos. Lo que más parecía sorprenderles e incomodarles era que los obligasen a unirse, precisamente a ellos, que se supone que, por sí mismos, eran miembros del equipo Avatar, un grupo que había liberado a las naciones de una guerra de 100 años, y que, además, eran sólo amigos.

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_He estado muy activa con las pequeñas remodelaciones, y me da mucho gusto informarles que en archivo ya tengo hasta el capítulo 10 de la primera parte, dónde empezaremos con: ¡la segunda parte del fic! Y si mis cálculos van como hasta ahora, yo deduzco que esta historia se dividirá en 4 partes... si hay algún cambio con eso, ya les estaría avisando. ;)_

_Como dije antes: en los fics, no me gusta leer cuando, siendo adultos, Zuko y Toph actúan como niños culpando al mundo de sus desgracias, pues se supone, que este fic se basa al final de la serie animada, que es cuando la mayor parte de sus dudas y temores han sido superados. Obvio, les queda mucho por afrontar, pero de eso ya nos estaremos enterando más adelante. A ver cómo les va 7u7 _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Saludos y hasta pronto._

_Muchas gracias por comentar a:_

**LadySirin**, **Dany1505**,** I feel Kristy**, **mamonitayoi**, **LordAlucard05** y **ReginaNatsu**.

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. REALEZA Y NOBLEZA-4-Cenizas de Esperanza

PARTE 1

**:::** REALEZA Y NOBLEZA **:::**

* * *

•

* * *

4

: — :

Cenizas de Esperanza

* * *

Inhalando fuerte, enfriando su cabeza, la maestra metal se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara que estaba dándole comezón bajo el ojo derecho.

―Relájense ya. En el fondo, Chispitas y yo sabíamos que ya no había nada más que hacer —dijo Toph con cierto tono de humor al no poder soportar más ese horrible silencio. A ella jamás le ha gustado permanecer donde el sonido brillaba por su ausencia—. Además… no seríamos ni la primera ni la última pareja que contrae nupcias sin sentir nada. Nada más allá de la amistad en nuestro caso, claro —inhaló profundo—. Bueno, al menos ya no nos odiamos y eso es… un… un infernal alivio.

Tan fastidiado como el resto, Zuko se pasó una mano por el cabello, el cual solía dejar libre cuando visitaba al Avatar Aang. A diferencia de cuando estaba en su enorme palacio siendo el Señor del Fuego.

―Supongo que no es necesario decirles que ninguno de nosotros dos está de acuerdo con esto… pero no tenemos muchas alternativas.

Toph dedujo que este era el momento justo para que Sokka saltase en su sitio y dijese algún chiste estúpido del que nadie se reiría.

―Lamentamos no poder serles de ayuda ―se compadeció.

_Wow_, parece que no fue sólo Toph quien pudo madurar un poco con el pasar de los años. Quizás ella lo juzgó mal.

―Dijeron que el evento será en tres semanas, ¿no es así? ―ambos prometidos asintieron con la cabeza ante la primera cuestión del honorable Avatar.

―¿Se te ha ocurrido algo, Aang? ―quiso saber Katara esperanzada.

―¿Para evitar este compromiso? —Katara asintió—. En realidad, no. Pero, si algo he aprendido durante todo el tiempo que he aceptado vivir como el Avatar, es que el tiempo no siempre cura, pero tampoco no siempre hiere más.

―¿Sabes algo, Pies Ligeros? ―resopló Toph―. No estoy de humor para tus enigmas de Avatar viejo. ¿Podrías hablar claro?

―Hablo en serio, Toph. Está bastante claro que ya han aceptado que los unan en un compromiso que jamás podrán romper hasta la muerte del otro.

Diablos, cuando Aang hablaba así parecía un padre dándole lecciones a sus hijos con cabezas de alcornoques. Claro que ellos ya sabían eso, ¿por qué lo repetía? ¿Y ese tono tan… sabio?

―¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Toph volvió a preguntar.

―Suki ya se los dijo. Una vez que esa ceremonia se realice no sólo van a pedirles que sean un matrimonio, sino una familia. ¿En serio están viendo las magnitudes de esto? —les preguntó a Toph y Zuko por igual—. Será mejor que se mentalicen bien al respecto, los dos.

Toph podía sentir en la voz de Aang su preocupación, esa que no dejaría de salir cada vez que el Avatar se veía en la necesidad de ayudar a sus amigos de cualquier modo que pudiese hacerlo aun si supiese que las cartas del destino ya estaban echadas y él no tenía la mano favorable.

―Nos ofendes, Aang. ¿Crees que no lo hemos estado haciendo? ―interrumpió Zuko algo irritado―. ¿Crees que Toph y yo pensamos que los niños los trae una cigüeña o que salen de un árbol? Estamos más que conscientes de lo siguiente que nos pedirán apenas logren concretar esa unión será forzarnos a darles un heredero. No olvides que toda mi vida he estado viéndolos trabajar —dijo esto último con resentimiento—. Sé lo que planean. Sé que tampoco se les escapa que Toph es la primera Maestra Metal y qué básicamente mis genes tampoco son un desperdicio. Ya lo sabemos.

Ante el silencio del equipo, Sokka hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―Si se pone así parece que hablamos de unir razas de perros —dedujo.

―Eso es justo lo que es, Sokka ―reiteró Katara―. Nosotros tampoco estamos de acuerdo con esto.

Sin que Toph la sintiese llegar, Suki le puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

―Pero, estén seguros de que estaremos ahí para ustedes.

El apoyo de sus amigos la alentó. Le dio a Toph las fuerzas necesarias para levantar la cara del suelo y respirar del pacífico aroma natural que se sentía en los recientemente remodelados, Templos del Aire. Ahí donde usualmente a ella no le gustaba venir puesto que estaban en las alturas y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Pero, no se sintió desprotegida ni en peligro, esta vez no. Ella incluso sonrió al detectar el curioso _perfume_ de Appa, quien, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, tomaba una siesta. Tranquilo y sin preocuparse de que Aang de pronto quisiera más bisontes voladores y lo fuese a aparear sin que él lo quisiera.

Como le gustaría poder tener una imagen más detallada de lo que no podía sentir con sus valiosos pies. Mirar más allá de lo que su piel podía hacerlo. Percatarse de lo que había tras ese velo oscuro con el que nació, pero desde ya hace mucho se hizo a la idea de que debía dejar de desear cosas imposibles. Y su visión propia era casi perfecta, por lo que no tenía por qué ambicionar más.

―Gracias ―les respondió conmovida—, aprecio mucho sus condolencias —bromeó torciendo su sonrisa a una más agria.

En cuanto a la pregunta de Suki, la respuesta era: sí.

Ellos dos aceptarían su destino. Lo quisieran o no.

La buena noticia era que quizás, su amistad les ayudase a tolerar el tener que jugar a ser un matrimonio. Sin embargo, eso no quitaría que fuese algo incómodo imaginarse fingiendo estar enamorados. Por otro lado, ¿ella tendría lo necesario para ser la próxima "señora del fuego"?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Saludos y hasta pronto._

_Muchas gracias por comentar a:_

**REX RS6,** **WONDERBABE,** **LadySirin,** **mamonitayoi****,** **DyMe,** **Dany1505,** **HijaDeFrazel,** **LordAlucard05,** **DHDohma,** **Nopal Camus,** **MimiCR.**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	5. REALEZA Y NOBLEZA -5- Calor Insípido

PARTE 1

**:::** REALEZA Y NOBLEZA **:::**

* * *

•

* * *

5

: — :

Calor Insípido

* * *

Momentos después de esa tensa charla, Suki y Katara propusieron comer algo en el pueblo más cercano a los Templos Aire del Sur, la pobre Katara estaba algo agotada y ninguna de las dos mujeres (mucho menos Toph) estaban de ánimos para cocinar ni para celebrar básicamente nada, pero como los seres humanos que eran, era necesario que se alimentasen, sobre todo Katara, quien necesitó de la ayuda de su marido para montar a Appa y no vomitar sobre él por los movimientos que hacía el bisonte al alzar en vuelo.

―Ahora te entiendo, Toph ―tembló mareada, la maestra agua aferrándose a los brazos de su esposo. Éste, aguantándose la risa, sonreía sujetándola con cuidado. Ella cerraba fuerte los ojos, pues si los abrían, éstos le jugarían una mala pasada y terminaría bautizando al pobre bisonte que se esforzaba por no ir muy rápido ni brusco.

Toph, ubicada en una esquina inferior y con el mentón apoyado en la enorme silla de montar, resopló ante el despertar de sus pensamientos.

―No seas tan dramática, Princesita. Te acostumbrarás.

―Lo dudo ―respondió resistiendo algunas arcadas.

Reteniendo su suspiro, Toph sacó un brazo y acarició la suave piel del bisonte. Appa en respuesta gruñó con aceptación, bajando con cuidado en el punto seguro de aterrizaje.

El típico golpe que los sacudía a todos cuando Appa ponía las patas sobre la tierra en esta ocasión fue mucho más liviano, aun así, Katara soltó un quejido ante el movimiento.

―Gracias, Appa ―le agradeció sosteniéndose la barriga. Aang, con sus habilidades prodigiosas de maestro aire, la cargó y la ayudó a bajar suavemente.

El resto bajó por su cuenta, incluso Toph quien ya tenía medido todo cálculo a tener en cuenta cuando se requería descender de un bisonte volador enorme y no terminar saludando a la tierra con la cara.

―Ya no tengo hambre ―musitó la maestra agua suspirando. Se había mareado más de lo usual.

―Ni lo pienses ―la regañó Aang―. El doctor dijo: "mantener una alimentación adecuada y constante".

―Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el de la barriga, los antojos, la comezón, los mareos y los vómitos ―le gruñó ella sin dejar de caminar.

―Diablos, hermanita, cálmate ya —dijo Sokka—. Con cada mes que pasa te vuelves más insoportable.

Molesta por su comentario, Suki le codeó las costillas a su prometido mientras Katara se giraba e iba iracunda en su dirección.

―¡Cuando te embaraces me dices cómo debo actuar! —le espetó a la cara. Sokka ni se inmutó—. ¡Hasta entonces cierra esa enorme boca!

―Mmm ―articuló Toph desde lo lejos para evitar hacer un comentario que emporara el humor de la mujer del Avatar.

Al frente de ella, el Señor del Fuego y Aang andaban caminando sin apresuro, este último suspiró.

―Debe ser duro para ti ―le dijo Zuko a su antiguo enemigo jurado.

―Bastante.

―¡¿Qué se secretean ustedes dos?! ―los atacó Katara con ese tono que advertía dolor.

Toph debía darle crédito a la Princesita. Aún lejos y regañando a su hermano pudo oír a su esposo y amigo hablar de ella a sus espaldas. Sonrió divertida, cosa que no había hecho casi en meses.

―¡Nada, querida!

―Na-nada… ―Zuko tragó saliva con nerviosismo―, tal vez no sea asunto mío, pero… ¿estás segura que en tu condición está bien que te exaltes tanto? Dudo que sea sano para ti o el bebé.

Empalideciendo, los gritos de Katara cesaron al fin.

―¡No! ―respondió dramáticamente arrepentida―. Pero, no puedo evitarlo ―se trató de excusar con suavidad e inocencia―. Así como Sokka no puede evitar hacer chistes ¡estúpidos!, yo no puedo evitar sentir deseos de estrujarle el cuello cada vez que… ¡me dice qué hacer!

―¡Mis chistes no son estúpidos!

―Sí lo son ―respondieron Toph, Zuko y Suki.

El chico del boomerang miró mal a su prometida.

―¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás?! —replicó dramáticamente.

―Cálmate, hermanito. No te vaya a salir una hernia ―se burló Katara regresando al lado de su marido, tomándolo de la mano.

―¡Tú, déjame en paz!

Por poco Toph olvidaba lo graciosos que eran sus amigos. En serio los había extrañado. Además, saber que ellos estarían ahí para Chispitas y para ella, le daba a Toph un valor que se alimentaba hasta explotar.

Con una emoción bastante fuerte latiendo en su pecho que no sabía exactamente a qué se debía, Toph oía a Sokka peleando con su hermana otra vez, a Suki tratando de pararlos, a Aang suspirando y reteniendo a su esposa para que no matase a su único hermano, recordándole a su querida esposa lo mucho que ambos extrañarían a Sokka si ella lo eliminaba… y finalmente a Chispitas riendo quedamente a su lado sin deseos de morir a manos de una furiosa mujer embarazada a la que su propio hermano acababa de llamar "gorda neurótica".

―Chispitas ―lo llamó no perdiendo el hilo de los insultos que brincaban de hermana a hermano. No tenían desperdicio.

―¿Mmm?

―Quizás nos hayan obligado a aceptar el compromiso. Pero, que te quede claro no habrá ninguna fuerza sobre la faz de este mundo que me obligue a pasar por eso sin que yo lo decida ―apuntó con su dedo índice a su grupo de amigos.

O más bien a Katara que golpeaba en la cabeza de su hermano con el puño pues éste seguía llamándola "el bollo asesino"

―Estoy de acuerdo ―musitó él viendo a Aang tapando el cuerpo de su esposa lo más que podía para evitar que ella siguiese violentando a Sokka, algo casi imposible de lograr lo que provocaba que varios golpes se los llevase él.

Definitivamente no estaban listos para eso. Ni siquiera sabían si estaban listos para afrontar lo que sería su _compromiso_ pues si era cierto que ambos sostenían una buena relación de amistad, un lazo bastante fuerte, al igual que un respeto mutuo como maestros, también era evidente que en un matrimonio no sólo era necesario respetarse…

Aang al fin separó a su esposa de Sokka, quien se adelantó al restaurante junto con Suki. Ella le reprendía duramente por haber insultado a su hermana mayor, pero él se defendía diciendo que Katara le había hecho mucho daño en su coronilla.

―Me llamó _bollo asesino_ ―se lamentaba Katara bajando la cabeza con una depresión bastante fingida.

―Pero eres mí lindo _bollo asesino _―riendo, Aang la tomó de la cabeza y la abrazó―. El _bollo asesino _más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida ―le susurró en la coronilla.

¿Acaso ya habían olvidado que dos almas que estaban obligadas a unirse los miraban desde no muy lejos?

I-N-C-Ó-M-O-D-O.

En el caso de Toph, ella fue la única que pudo oír lo que Aang le susurró a Katara mientras Zuko sólo apreciaba el tierno abrazo… y ese último beso inocente que la pareja se dio.

Sí.

Eso era lo fundamental en un matrimonio.

Pero… ¿llegarían a originar Zuko y Toph algo así?

¿Cómo diablos podrían hacerlo?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


End file.
